care free baby
by XHeIsMineTilMyLastDayX
Summary: Eli is already graduated and Clare is a senior in high school. What happens when Clare gets knocked up and Eli gets fired from his job as a mortition?
1. Chapter 1

I look both ways before crossing the street. I am the most cautious person I know.. Why am i so paranoid? Because.. I always forget to carry is condoms. And so did Eli. I am seventeen.. And i think I might be pregnant.

"Clare, wait up!" my possible 'baby daddy' yells towards me, across the road, as i am leaving The Dot. His perfect, jet black hair, blowing in the wind. "Where you goin?" Eli asks, smiling as he meets me.

"I texted you earlier, I am going to the library. Unlike you, some people are still in school, and need to study or they wont graduate :)" I say hugging him lightly and smiling. _I did text HIM. Didn't I?_ Iglance at my phone. _Yeah, It was him._

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, haha" he said "So, can I come with? I want to help... And considering Ive already passed this test and graduated.. I could come in handy. And i can give you a ride. Morty is parked around the block." He smiles from Ear to ear.

He is so cute! I cant turn him down. And my feet DID kind of hurt...

"Yeah.. Come on!" I said, walking towards where he said his herse was parked. I guess I'll just have to pick up a few things tomorrow after church.


	2. truck stop

_ Yesterday with Eli was a lot of fun, and since he insisted on driving me home and umm.. "hanging out" afterwards... I didnt get to go to the store to get the things i needed. So I have to try again today. Eli has to think I am sick... OR i could go before school so i could tell him when I got to school. But I dont know if i want to tell him as soon as I find out or not. But i am a terrible liar.. So i should tell him. Nevermid.. I'll think about it out on the way to school. Right now I have to get ready, or i will never have time to go the truck stop on the way to get a test..._

I rush to get dressed, throwing on a pink polo. Degrassi finally ditched the dress code this year and MY GOSH am I happy? I can finally wear normal clothes again, but yes. I still choose polos. Only sometimes though. When I look in the mirror, I decide against the polo, thinking it with his dads radio station logo on the front, with a white long sleeve shirt under it. It didn't look too bad. And i straightened my hair today, Instead of my usual cinnimon curls. I did my eyeliner a little darker then usual, and wore the black skinny jeans Eli bought me last week, along with the black converse he got me for my birthday. "_He buys_ _me a lot of things..._" I thought to myself.

I left soon enough, though, to make it to the nearest truck stop. And to my luck, I found thirty dollars in Eli's jacket pocket. _Thanks honey! :)_I thought to myself. and went to the cosmetics counter..

They sold four brands of everything. For tampons it was

1) playtex sport

2) playtex comfort

3)U by cotex

4) infinty

for pregnancy tests it was

1) first response

2) Clearblue +

3)ASDA

4) Confirm 1 step

I didnt know which one to get, So i got one of all of them. I decided, not to take them in the truck stop bathroom, if it even had one, and wait until I got to school. So Eli could be waiting, along with Alli, Adam, and Fiona. Our friends.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

I am open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to school, I saw Alli walking towards the doors. I finally cought up with her, at and her I needed to talk her in the bathroom. When we ducked away in there, I pulled out the tests. I told her that there were a few more people I need to talk to before I take them. So I walk out of the restroom and saw the next person on my list. Adam.

"Adam!" I said rushing toward him and grabbing his shoulders. "I need to talk to you." I looked at him, and he could tell I was serious.

I pulled out the tests

"Clare. You and Eli? You? I never expected this from Saint Clare in high school. Damn." he looked at me as well, but a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Why havent you taken them yet? Are you chicken?" I shook my head no.

"I still need to text Eli."

"Well do it. Now." He said. This time, dead serious. So i did.

_Eli, Hey I need to talk to you. Well its pretty simple actually. I think i might be pregnant. I am standing outside the bathroom with Adam and Alli, waiting. I havent taken any yet._

And almost immediatly got areply.

_Well hurry_ up then! yo_u know you only hold so much urine. HURRY!_

I looked at Adam and Alli, watching me.

"I guess this is it. Now or never."

I would only use three of the four. So there could be a majority reading.


	4. the reslults

We walked in the bathroom and practically slammed the door. I looked at Alli. She must have seen the fear in my eyes, because next thing i knew, Alli had me in a tight hug. So tight i could barley breathe. She whispered in my ear "you can do this"

I knew i could do this. Or at least I could try.

"But what if they come out positive?" I asked. Fear, and a sob, in my voice.

"Then we will all love this baby, more then anything. And you will be a geat mom."

I nodded, and walked into one of the stalls. I pulled the tests out of my pocket and sat down. I "seasoned" three of four and walked out of the stall. The three white sticks in hand. I looked at Alli.

"What? anything?" she asked. I just shook my head and replied

"Not yet. We still have two minutes before the first one."

Or so I though. I looked down at my hand. A little pink plus sign sshowed up.

"Well.. Maybe its incorrect. Sometimes they do that you know? Get a false positive." she had a look on her face that told me this was no false positive. I knew what was going on. Still we waited for the other two. But, to no avail, they all came up positive.

I shook them. Trying to erase the image, that was now burned into my head.

"Thats NOT an etch-a-sketch, Clare. Your eggers is preggers."

I gave Alli a look that gives the phrase _If Looks Could Kill_ a meaning. This was serious.

"Text Eli." she said handing me my phone. "He needs to know"

and so i did.

_Hey... News.. Positive.. :\ Im scared. Come get me?_

Fifteen mintues later, Eli was at the school. I had told Adam and Fiona, because of course, Adam had told Fiona about the whole situation so I thought i would tell her the results. I called and made an appointment at the local OBGYN and slid in the passenger seat of Morty.

"How are you?" Eli asked. I had tears running down my face. Sobbing into the sleeve of his jacket.

"Im scared. Nervous. Nauseaus. Everything in between." I said, looking up at him, his emerald eyes staring back at me.

"Baby Blue eyes. this is all going to be okay. I promise." he said, pulling me close to him.

I nodded, and sobbed into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I wouldn't tell my parents until I absolutely had to. There was no point in ending my life this early in the game, and if I tell my parents, I'm dead.

Eli and I were on our way to my first doctor's appointment. I was really nervous. I didn't know how the whole OBGYN thing worked. I knew it was NOT going to be comfortable.

"Clare. Are you okay?" I looked over to see my boyfriend's beautiful face. His car was slightly cold. I didn't care. It felt kind of good. I thought on his question. Honestly, I wasn't okay. I was freaking out inside. I felt like I might have a complete and total breakdown. But I knew, no matter how early in the pregnancy I was, it wouldn't have been good for our baby. I remained calm.

"I'm fine."

He looked at me, not believing it for a minute. I could tell by the look on his face.

"It doesn't look like it."

I could have smacked him. A lot of people made me give a "If looks could kill" look today. Geez. What is with people!

We pulled in at the OB's office. I gave a rough sigh and unhooked my seat belt. As I went to open the door, he grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." His eyes bore into me. I had to lean closer to him.

"I don't have another choice. I refuse abortion. It is not an option." I wasn't going to lie to him. "I'm just nervous. Who isn't when they find out they're going to be growing a child for the few months? Haha. I'll be fine. I promise."

We got out of the car and walked in. Leaving life as we know it behind.


	6. DrOffice part one :

"Edwards, Clare?" The secretary said, opening the door and holding it, waiting for someone to walk through.

"This is it. We are going to see our baby." I said. Life as we know it. Out the window.

"Yep. Here we go."

We both stood up and walked through the door. We got put in a room and asked a few questions. The nurse said

"Here is a sheet. I'm going to have to ask you to remove your pants and under wear."

Awkward?

"Yea." I said, nodding only slightly.

"Sir would you like to come into the hall with me?" The nurse asked. I didnt want Eli to go. I knew it wasnt appropriate since i was only seventeen for him to stay in here with me, but i didnt want to be alone.

"Only if she wants me to. If she doesnt want to be alone i am staying here." Like he read my mind.

"Stay." I said. softly but stern. I didnt want him to go. I never want him to leave me.

"Okay, honey. I wont leave." He said, looking at me.

"Okay, The doctor will be in with you in a few minutes. When your ready, just sit on the table with the sheet over your legs covering your genitals." The nurse said, walking out of the room, leaving me and Eli in the room by ourselves. I didnt like her. She had a country twang in her voice that i knew no man could resist. Not even Eli.

"Well.." I said, walking over to a corner of the room, where i could set my clothes on the chair.

"What?" Eli said, looking at me like i was hiding.

"I don't like her." I said, looking at him like i should have smacked the nurse in the face. Had she said her name? I dont remember.

"Why not?" He asked, with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I dont know. Something about her that makes me want to ring her scrawny neck."

Eli looked shocked.

"Clare Edwards. I dont think i have ever once heard you speak ill of another person in the whole time ive known you." He said, once again, a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Whatever." I said.

I had removed my pants, and my panties.

"Turn and look at the protection and birth control poster." I said, pointing.

He did as i said. He knew i would ring his little neck just as easy as i would ring the nurse's.

I got up on the table, laying back with the sheet over my legs.

"Okay, your safe."

He turned around. Sat in the chair and took my hand. We both looked at the sonogram machine to our left. Soon enough our beautiful baby would appear on that screen. his/her first hello.


	7. Cece and Bullfrog

ELI

I didnt like the doctor, but after the Dr's appt, I knew Clare was happy and I wasnt sure if I wanted to ruin that by telling Bullfrog and Cece

"Clare, honey?" Is said. She had a happieness radiating off of her, that I was afraid to crush.

"Yea?"

"I start at work tomorrow. I am going to start working as a mortition for the funeral home on 4th street." I said. I knew I couldnt ruin her happiness.

"That is so great, Eli!" She said, throwing her arms around my neck. I gingerly wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Do you want to go ahead and tell my parents?" I asked. I had to do it.\

She backed up and froze. "Eli.." She said.

"We have to do it." I said, looking at her.

"Can't we just call them?" She asked, looking at me with a scared look.

"We could, but I would feel better if we told them face to face, Claire, they're my parents." I said. She just kept looking at me "Claire?"

"I guess. Lets get to you're house. I cant go home." She said almost absently.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask her. The tone in her voice told me she was so upset.

"I'm fine, Eli." She said. Horrible liar.

CLARE

Eli wanted to go out and tell his parents right after we found out, and the thought of it scared me, so much. I was only 7 weeks along, so we still had about 8 weeks before we absolutley HAD to tell anyone else.

"Eli..." I said, getting into Morty and buckling my belt.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of course! Hell yes I'm scared, Clare. This is something we have to go headfirst into, and be ready by July 22nd. We made this thing in october, and its only December. Can you believe we are that far and you didnt even notice? We can make it through this . I promise." He said, and he kissed me. His lips barely brushing mine.

"Okay, honey."

We went back to his house, lucky for us, both of his parents were there.

"Clare?," Bullfrog said "Shouldnt you be in school?"

"Yeah, Mr. Goldsworthy, but um," I said. I didnt know how to say this. "we just came from the doctor's office."

"The doctors office?" His mother said. "Eli, why would you need to go to a doctor's office?"

Cece looked at me. She was such a sweet lady in her own.. punk, biker, dark clothed kind of way.

"Clare... Clares pregnant." Eli said. That was it. We werent going to hide it from them.

Cece had tears rising in her eyes. Bullfrog just looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Bullfrog said.

"Yes, we're sure. We were just at Dr. Rodger's office. He confimed it. And we got an ultrasound." Eli handed Cece the pictures of our little bean baby.

"I'm seven weeks along." I blurted. Cece looked at me, love in her eyes.

"Well.. only one thing we can do." Bullfrog said.

I wondered. What could that be?

"Dad. You are not announcing our baby on the radio. I know you announce EVERYTHING on your radio station, but you are NOT announcing this." Eli said. I let out a giggle.

"Fine." was all Bullfrog said, crossing his arms over his chest.


End file.
